


Imagine Arthur/Micah/Charles walking in on you bathing.

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: For the purpose of this imagine, there is no established relationship between A/M/C and reader, but there has been heavy flirting. Takes place in Clemens Point (because there’s a lake like right there lol)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Imagine Arthur/Micah/Charles walking in on you bathing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this imagine, there is no established relationship between A/M/C and reader, but there has been heavy flirting. Takes place in Clemens Point (because there’s a lake like right there lol)

> **_Arthur_.**

After fastening the deer that he just caught to his horse, Arthur decided to take a different path back to camp. With woods all around him, and flat iron lake to the left of him, he felt peace that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He should go through here more often, he thought, maybe take you here as well. He remembered that you said you enjoy walks through the woods. This would be a nice way to spend time and get to know each other better, right?

A splash of water pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to his horse, telling them to stay while he inched closer to where the sound came from.

You, an occupant of his thoughts not a second ago, was standing there, naked as a jaybird, nothing but the water on you.

Arthur instantly felt his mouth dry and a shot of arousal shoot straight through him. He watched your hands move over your body, massaging your arms and shoulders. His eyes traveled all over your wet skin, from your neck down to your navel.

He felt disgusted with himself for looking at you, but he couldn’t make himself move away. He often imagined you like this, but to actually see you like that was completely different. From where he was standing, he was perfectly hidden from your view, blended in behind the tall trees.

You shot your head towards where he was crouching, alerted by the sound of a twig braking. “Anyone there?”

Arthur turned around to where his horse was walking, breaking sticks and twigs in their wake.

“Dammit,” he muttered both to himself and to his horse.

What is he going to do now?

* * *

> **_Micah._ **

When not on a job, or looking for leads, Micah spent his time walking around the perimeter of the camp. He would sometimes antagonize fellow camp members, but he mostly kept to himself, either smoking or sharpening his knife on the outskirts of the camp.

Today, he decided to drift a little farther away from the settlement, walking along the shore till he couldn’t see the camp any more.

In the distance, he could see a figure in the water. As he got closer he could see that it was you, standing hips deep in the water, your naked body glistening under the setting sun.

He didn’t bother to turn back or hide, simply going straight towards you.

“How’s the water?” you heard a voice say behind you.

You turned around, seeing Micah standing on the shoreline, his boots almost touching the water.

“Micah!” you exclaimed, instantly using your hands to cover yourself, “Get outta here!” 

“Aw, doll, why such hostility?”

You couldn’t help but notice a glint of heat in Micah’s eyes. He was not one bit shy to look you over, his eyes traveling over all the exposed skin he could see. You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel sexy under his stare.

“Mind if I join you?” he said, already taking off his leather coat.

Did you?

* * *

> **_Charles._ **

The sun was almost gone by the time Charles finished his daily chores. He felt sweat roll down his back, his chest, his arms and soak his clothes. He felt absolutely disgusting. He went to his tent, got a fresh set of clothes and made his way away from camp, to a secluded place by the lake where he often bathed.

As he got closer to his spot, he noticed that someone was already occupying it. He was about to turn around, try another place or another time, when he noticed that it was you who was there.

He watched you for a moment, following the delicate movements of your hands. He could see the beads of water travel down the curve of your body, dropping back into the lake. The two of you have been flirting for a while now, throwing innuendos back and forth. Maybe this was his chance to take your relationship from friendly to something more?

“You’re in my spot,” you heard someone say behind your back. You turned around, seeing Charles standing by the lake. You probably should’ve covered yourself up, tried to hide your nakedness from his eyes, but you did no such thing. Instead, you smiled at him.

“The lake’s big enough for two.”

Charles didn’t expect such an answer, but quickly composed himself. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” you said. “Come in, the water is nice.” You turned back away from him, continuing with that you were doing before he showed up. You could hear the rustling of clothes, and then the sound of him entering the water.

“You’re right, it is nice.” Charles’ voice was right next to your ear, His hand found yours, taking the cloth that you used to clean yourself with. “Need help with that?”

Were you going to accept his help?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more RDR2 content novaiya.tumblr.com


End file.
